Eurovision Precure
Eurovision Precure (ユーロビジョン プリキュア シックス/Yūrobijon Purikyua) is a current running Precure series which start from 2012. It is a special Precure series and it's made by Toei Animation. The theme of this Precure series is the Eurovision winning songs from 2009- 2015. It has now six members, with Cure Hero becoming the latest member of the team. In this team, each Cure has two powers. Their opening is Kibou Ni Tsuite. Movies: Eurovision Precure: Baku's Precious Lights! (ユーロビジョンプリキュア：バクーのプレシャスライト!): Released Date: Summer 2012 Main Events: - Cure Fairytale and Cure Satelite were introduced for the first time. - All of the Cures stayed in Baku. -Cure Euphoria transforms for the first time. Eurovision Precure: Summer Time In Malmo! (ユーロビジョンプリキュア：マルメでサマータイム!) Released Date: Spring 2013 Main Events: -All of the Cures stayed in Malmo. -All of the three Cures have their transformation catchphrase announced -Cure Teardrop transforms for the first time. Eurovision Precure: The Queen Member Has Arrived! (ユーロビジョンプリキュアは：女王のメンバーが到着しまし!) Released Date: Summer 2014 Main Events: -All of the Cures stayed in Copehagan -Cure Finalists were introduced for the first time. -Cure Phoenix transformed for the first time. Eurovision Precure: World's Hero Quest! (ユーロビジョンプリキュア：世界ヒーロークエスト!): ''' Released Date: Summer 2015 Main Events: -All of the Cures stayed in Vienna -Cure Hero transforms for the first time. -Cure Phoenix gets her eternal form. ''Plot:'' Long ago, the Cures from Japan gathered around to decide something special. They form a magical girl team to thank a TV show. They decided to name it Eurovision Pretty Cure, because of the success that one TV show has created. That show is the Eurovision Song Contest. In 2011, in Germany, a girl named Kowaii asks her father to change the Melody of Happiness into Sadness once more, and her father agreed. So Kowaii refuses to become a Eurovision Pretty Cure and join her father's footsteps of becoming the ruler of Minor Land. So Cure Fairytale and Cure Satelite are saving the kingdom and defeat Kowaii with new Pretty Cures joining them, and celebrate the love for Eurovision music for not only Japan, but also the world! ''Pretty''' Cures:'' Kitaoji Sachiko/Cure Fairytale: Sachiko is the leader of the Eurovision Pretty Cure team. She is nineteen years old (as of 2015) and is currently studying in a music university in Kyoto. She is a leader type girl, who also can be clever and cheerful. She admires playing violin, and loves playing with a orchestra. Her alter ego is Cure Fairytale, which has the power of earth and stories. Her theme color is green, and her mascot is Fioli, a small violin. She represents the winning song of Eurovision 2009, which is Fairytale by Alexander Rybak, from Norway. Her catchphrase is “I bring love like a story tale! Cure Fairytale! If my powers let go, you’ll lose your mind!/Watashi wa monogatari no yō ni ai o motarasu! Kyua Feiritaru! Watashi no chikara o tebanasu baai wa, anata no kokoro o ushinau koto ni naru.”. Her attack is Fairytale Book, when she makes her ring transform into a book which whacks the villain. She often transforms with Umeko. Her voice actor is Mizuki Nana. Kukangawa Umeko/Cure Satellite: Umeko is the vice captain of the Eurovision Pretty Cure Team. She is nineteen years old (as of 2015) and is currently living in France. She is a sassy, fashionable and chatable girl, but is also sarcastic. Her catchphrase is "Oh phooey!" She has a famous family, as her father is a fashion designer while her mother is an actress. Her best friend is Sachiko, and she often feels protected when Sachiko gets hurt. Her alter ego is Cure Satellite, which has the power of space and love. Her theme color is purple and her mascot is Ren, a small planet. She represents the winning song of Eurovision 2010, which is Saterlite by Lena, from Germany. Her catchphrase is "I will fill love around everyone! Cure Satellite! I’ll fall into the night, and love you either way!/Watashi wa mina mawari ni ai o kinyū shimasu! Kyua Sateraito! Watashi wa yoru ni ochi, soshite anata ni dochira no hōhō o sukininaru!". Her attack is Satellite Kiss, when she kisses her ring and shooting stars come around to the villain, which means that he has been kissed. She often transforms with Sachiko. Her voice actor is Tokui Sora. Shikotsuki Mika/Cure Euphoria: Mika is the youngest out of the other five members of the Eurovision Pretty Cure Team. She is thirteen years old (as of 2015) and is currently in Precure Academy. She is a shy, sweet and protected girl. Her grandmother used to be a Pretty Cure, so she followed her footsteps. Her catchphrase is "It's only one more step until I succeed my grandmother". She is part of the Primary 3 mini team. Her alter ego is Cure Euphoria, and she has the power of light and passion. Her theme color is yellow and her mascot is Laure, a young rabbit. She represents the winning song from Eurovision 2012, which is Euphoria by Loreen, from Sweden. Her catchphrase is "Higher and higher I go! Cure Euphoria! Until the end of time, I go up and move forward/Takaku takaku watashi wa iku! Kyua Yūforia! Jikan no owari made, watashi wa iku to zenpō ni idō!". Her attack is Euphoria Chain, when she traps the villain with a chain of hearts made out of light. She is the first girl to transform solo out of all of the Eurovision Precure Teams. Her voice actor is Asumi Kana. Aoinamida Kiyoko/Cure Teardrop: Kiyoko is the vice captain of a sub-team called Primary 3, which features her, Mika and Honoka. She is sixteen years old (as of 2015) and is currently in Precure Academy. She is a bright, friendly and relaxed girl, who likes sports and meditation. Her catchphrase is "Inner peace". Her alter ego is Cure Teardrop, and she has the power of rain and the future. Her theme color is light blue and her mascot is Emily, which is a little raincloud. She represents the winning song from Eurovision 2013, which is Only Teardrops by Emiliee De Forest, from Denmark. Her catchphrase is "Let's leave the past behind me! Cure Teardrop! Between you and I, there is a raindrop of music!/Soredewa watashi no ushiro ni kako o nokoshimashou! Kyua Tiadoroppu! Anata to watashi no ma ni wa, ongaku no uteki ga arimasu!". Her attack is Teardrop Rain, when she directs rain with her ring to spray all over the villain. Her voice actor is Shizuka Ito. Akaoto Honoka/Cure Phoenix: Honoka is the captain of Primary 3. She is fifteen years old (as of 2015) and is currently in Precure Academy. She is very passionate, kind but sometimes lazy. When she was a young girl, she always wanted to become a Pretty Cure, but also was scared at first because of the reason that she often thinks herself as a boy. Her catchphrase is "I am burning up with justice!" She always wanted to join Eurovision Precure, and her dream came true when she transformed into her alter ego Cure Phoenix for the first time. As Cure Phoenix, she has the power of fire and dreams. Her theme color is red and her mascot is Chita, a baby phoenix. She represents the winning song from Eurovision 2014, which is Rise Like A Phoenix by Conchita Wurst, from Austria. Her catchphrase is "Out of the ashes, seeking rather than vengeance! Cure Phoenix! You put me down, but I’m gonna fly with my symbol!/Hai no uchi, fukushūde wa naku motomete! Kyua Fenikkusu! Anata wa watashi o shita ni okuga, watashi no kigō de tsumori furaida!". Her attack is Phoenix Rising, when she uses her ring to hand out fire, which burns some part of the villain. Her voice actor is Aya Hirano. In the episode when Cure Hero becomes a Pretty Cure, Cure Phoenix had a eternal form called Cure Firestorm Phoenix, with the catchphrase being "The bird with a storm of fire! Cure Firestorm Phoenix!/Tori to arashi no hi! Kyua Faiyāsutōmu Fenikkusu!" and her attack is Unstoppable 5-Colored Phoenix Rising Storm, when she transforms her ring to the Rose Baton and touches the buttons (to get each color) and lifts it up to affect glitter over the villain. [http://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Jikanko_Eiyu Jikanko Eiyu/Cure Hero]: Eiyu is fifteen years old and is currently in Noble Academy, with the members of Go! Princess Precure. She is friendly and tranquil, but is passion to become a 'hero of her time'. Her catchphrase is "Everyone's a hero whoever they are!". She is known as the long lost daughter of a queen who lives in the coast of Sweden. She loves designing clothes which has gothic and lotila features. She often gets bullied at primary school. Her alter ego is Cure Hero, and she has the power of friendship and demons. Her theme color is aqua and her mascot is Manz, a stick boy. She represents the winning song from Eurovision 2015, which is Heroes by Måns Zelmerlöw from Sweden. Her catchphrase is “The mind and dance of demons! Cure Hero! The greatest sound of a hummingbird, will make me sing for my friends!/Kokoro to dansu no akuma! Kyua Hīrō! Hachidori no saidai oto ga, watashi no yūjin no tame ni utau yō ni narimasu!”. Her attack is Hero Time, when she uses her ring as a clock which tries to change the villain's mind. Her voice actor is Kawase Tomoka. Jemima Heiwako/Cure 1944: A futuristic Cure from the year 1944 FGE (Forever God Era) and is from Digitalian Academy. She is quiet, and a bit cold but is a smart and sociable girl. Her alter ego is Cure 1944 and her theme color is black, and has the power of peace. Her mascot is Jama, a sky blue comet. She represents the winning song of Eurovision 2016, which is 1944 by Jamala from Ukraine. Her catchphrase is "Don't swallow our souls, because we aren't guilty! The first Cure from 1944 FGE! Cure 1944!/Tsumi o okashite inainode, tamashī o nomikomu shinaide kudasai! 1944 FGE kara no saisho no kyua! Kyua 1944!" and her attack is Soul of Spirit, when she uses Jamala as a spiral and uses a light to attack the villain. She was the one who transformed Kowaii into Cure Running. Her voice actor is Fukuda Kanon. She appears in two movies only. Luisa Ramos/Cure Futari: '''An autistic girl from Faial Island, Portugal, who is 9 years old. She represents the winning song for 2017, Portugal's "Amar pelos dois". Her theme color is magenta. '''Cure Toy and Cure Arcade: '''Two twin girls. Cure Toy's image colour is golden yellow, while Cure Arcade's image colour is orange. ''Villain:'' '''Kowaii: Kowaii is the main villain of the series. Spousing to be the 2011 winning song Cure- Cure Running from Azerbajian, Kowaii became a villain instead. Kowaii is sacrastic, crazy and tsundere, who likes to show off. In the next movie, she becomes Cure Running. She is voiced by Yumi Hara. Dark Hallelujah, Dark Prayer and Dark Believe: They are servants of Kowaii. Like Kowaii, they were supposing to be winning songs Cures for 2006, 2007 and 2008, but they became villains instead. Named Ruka Aoka, Dark Halleujah is a vampire-type girl; named Maeda Himesaki, Dark Prayer is a tsundere like Kowaii and named Yayoi Yukikaze, Dark Believe is a cold shy girl. Mephisto: Mephisto from Suite Precure returns in this series, as both Kowaii and Aiko's father. He first got angry when Kowai was chosen to become a Precure, but is happy to see her daughter take care of the Melody of Sadness. Mascots: In human form by the way: From left to right: Lore, Ren, Chita, Mans, Emily and Fioli. Other characters: Ako Shirabe: Ako from Suite Precure returns as a teacher for the six Cures. She is the sister of Kowaii, and often wants to defeat her. She's often seen in her Cure form. Shikotsuki Miku: Miku is the mother of Mika. She is the first ever girl to become a Eurovision Pretty Cure since it's formation. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Refrain, the first Eurovision winning entry from Switzerland, in 1956. Inoue Toshiko: Inoue is a teacher at Precure Academy. She used to be a Cure, known as Cure Year, from the winning entry of Eurovision 1980 which is What's Another Year from Ireland. She is now 30 years of age. Aafreen Achen: Aafreen is Eiyu's tutor from India. She also become a Cure years ago, known as Cure Diva, from the winning entry of Eurovision 1998 from Israel. She is now 24 years old. Haruka Haruno: Haruka from Go! Princess Pretty Cure made an appearance as a classmate and good friend to Eiyu. Jikanko Umi: Eiyu's mother, who is the Queen of Mermaids. Powerups and Weapons: The Cures's power-ups are jewel rings, which makes them transform and attack with the Cures. Each ring have a jewel inside. Cure Fairytale- Peridot Cure Satellite- Amethyst Cure Euphoria- Citron Cure Teardrop- Sapphire Cure Phoenix- Ruby Cure Hero- Aquamarine. Cure Running- Emerard (If you didn't notice, the hearts on the logo are supposing to be the jewels). Their transformation catchphrases is "Pretty Cure! Eurovision Power!" and "Our songs connect together! Eurovision Pretty Cure Six!". Sachiko and Umeko transform together but the others transform solo. In the 2016 movie the Pretty Cures divide into three teams, combine their rings into a watch and attack together to save three roses made by Umi. Sachiko and Eiyu/ Fairytale and Hero combined their rings into the Sea Foam Watch, and their attack Time Book heals the sea foam colored rose. Umeko and Kiyoko/ Satellite and Teardrop combined their rings into the Indigo Watch, and their attack Rain Kiss heals the indigo colored rose. Honoka and Mika/ Phoenix and Euphoria combined their rings into the Orange Watch, and their attack Rising Chain heals the orange colored rose. The Rose Baton is Cure Firestorm Phoenix's weapon, and it's a rose on top of a white baton with 5 diamond jewels, each colored red, yellow, green, blue and violet. Trivia: -It's the second Pretty Cure series to have a leader who's theme color is rare-colored, the first being Futari Pretty Cure. -It's the longest running Pretty Cure series up to date. -It's the second Pretty Cure series to have more than 5 Pretty Cures, the first being Yes Precure 5 Gogo! -It's the second Pretty Cure series to have a music related theme, the first being Suite Pretty Cure. -It is the first Pretty Cure series which a Non-lead Cure transforms into eternal form. __FORCETOC__ Category:Fan Series Category:User: Eurovisionprecurefan Category:Music Themed Series Category:Eurovision Precure Category:Pretty Cure fanime